Starting Over with you
by NoturAVprep
Summary: AU what if Marissa didnt die, but she left Newport for Hawaii to help jimmy with his sailing company. Except theres a catch, she's never met Alex...
1. The new beginning

_A change of scenery is what I need. I just need to get away..._

Marissa thought pressing her forehead against the cool window, taking in the vastness of the ocean. A few weeks after graduation she had received a letter from her father asking her to join him in Hawaii to help with his sailing business. She had been unsure at first, but with the way things had unraveled with Ryan, and unsure of whether or not college was the best decision for her, going somewhere far away would be nice. Sure, she'd miss Summer, but she was packing up to leave for Brown. So here she was, an hour into her flight towards Hawaii, getting ready to start over. A fresh start, Marissa said to herself. New place, new friends, a new life. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of the new things to come.

_"...Thank you for flying with us, and enjoy the North Shore!" _The plane touched down on the runway. Jolted by the impact, Marissa woke abruptly from her nap. Wiping a thin line of drool from the corner of her mouth, Marissa looked out the window at what awaited her outside. It was a small airport, if you could call it that, surrounded by a fence that led out to the parking lot. People had gathered at the entrance of the gate. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she made her way off the plane, looking around. Kind of like home, except there are a lot more trees, and no Mc Mansions... A gentle warm breeze blew through her hair, and she immediately regretted wearing jeans instead of a skirt. She approached the gate of the small airport, and waiting at it was her father. _Wait, that can't be him, _Marissa thought, looking the man up and down. _He looks, good. _

"Hey, Kiddo!" Jimmy called, smiling and waving at Marissa.

"Hey!" She jogged over to her dad, enveloping him in a hug. "You look good." Marissa said pulling back from the embrace, examining him. He had definitely filled out a bit more, and he had a tan any girl back home would kill for. But it was still her Dad. A healthy, happier version.

"Thanks, but, I've always looked this good." He chuckled and pulled her back into another hug, kissing the top of her head. "I've missed you so much."

Marissa hugged tighter, "I missed you too."


	2. Im Home

They talked about everyone back home, Marissas plans for school, and Jimmy's business. Marissa, however, was sidetracked by the scenery that flew by her window, on the way to her new home.

"So things are really great here. Everything took off better than expected. I've got a great house, plenty of room, awesome view of the ocean." Jimmy said turning onto a small road leading into a development of some sort. The houses were large, yet at the same time modest. Each house was placed along the beach at least a football fields length away from one another, ensuring privacy.

"Wow, Dad. This place is gorgeous." Marissa breathed.

"I know," Jimmy replied, "I don't think I'll ever be able to not be impressed with this place. I love it here." He said looking over at Marissa. "Well, here we are..." Jimmy pulled his Landrover onto a drive, that was surrounded by palms on either side. The driveway led to a large white house with a porch in front. Jimmy pulled up to the front of the house and put the car in park. Marissa jumped out and looked around while Jimmy got her bags.

"Go ahead," he called to her. "Door's open."

"Okay." Marissa said, making her way up onto the porch. Two huge rocking chairs were to her right on the porch, and on her left a hammock swung back and forth in the breeze. Opening the door, Marissa stepped into the entry way of her new home. The floors were make of dark oak, and all the furniture was made of wicker with comfortable looking cushions on them. There was plenty of space, and no clutter of unnecessary furniture. Simple and fitting for the beach side home.

"Ugh. You think you own enough clothes?" Jimmy said noisily placing Marissas things within the threshold.

"Sorry," Marissa laughed walking over to him. "Dad this place is awesome."

"Good, I'm glad you like it. I know it isn't anything that you're used to back home..." Jimmy started to say.

"I love it. Really." Marissa said, picking up some of her bags. "Now, aren't you going to show me to my room?"

"Here you go," Jimmy said walking into a bedroom placing her bags down next to a dresser. "There is a full bathroom over here, closet," he said motioning towards the other side of the room, "And of course, the balcony."

"Nice. Thanks so much for inviting me down. I feel like a completely new person already." Marissa said turning from inspecting the amazing view off the balcony.

"You're welcome, kiddo. Now all I have to do is get Kaitlin down here for-" Jimmy reached into his pants pocket for his chirping cell phone. "Sorry, it's work I'll be right back."

Marissa nodded and walked over to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. She laid down on it, enjoying its soft down cover. _This is it_ ... she thought to herself smiling.

"Riss?" Jimmy called from down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go down to the harbor. We were getting ready for a client to head out tomorrow, but they want to be on the ocean before night fall today. Everything's crazy and... Would you mind heading down with me?" He said, now standing in the doorway. "Plus, you can meet new people."

"Sure, I'd love too," Marissa said getting off of the bed. "Just let me change and I'll be right down."

"Okay, dont take too long. I'll be in the car." Jimmy said turning to walk down the hall.

Marissa dug through her suitcases till she found a black Lacoste polo and pair of comfortable denim shorts. They were wrinkled, but who cares? She didnt expect to meet anyone special...

I know, I'm a dork. But I just cant stand that they killed off Marissa. Drives me nuts. So this is me, dreaming. Please R&R. I know its slow, but I'm building up to the good stuff.


	3. My Bosses Daughter

"There right down this way,"Jimmy said briskly walking down the dock. Boat after boat, Marissa felt like they were walking in place. They finally came up upon a group of people loading boxes of supplies, up onto a yacht. Directing them all was a man, not much older than Marissa, ushering a group of at least 15 people along with a clipboard.

"Jesus, Ken, I said two crates of the apples, not four!" Clipboard man said. "We are on a deadline people! Move quickly and pay attention and we will be done before you know it!"

"Hey Jay. Whats going on so far?" Jimmy asked. glad you're here. Um, I've got almost everything on board," He said skimming over a list of things on his clip board. "Alex is on board making a list of things for you to check over... Is this your daughter?" Jay said looking up.

"Yes it is. Marissa, this is Jay Ryan, he's in charge of ordering supplies and getting stuff organized." Jimmy said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Marissa said extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jay said flashing a megawatt smile taking Marissas hand. His green eyes twinkled against his olive complexion. "If you need someone to show you around," he said running his other hand through his shaggy jet black hair, "Lemme know."

"Great. I will." Marissa said pulling her hand away, trying not to make the "_This guy SCREAMS asshole!_"face.

"Okay," Jimmy said sensing her daughters disgust. "Wanna take a tour of the Breakaway?"

"Sure! Lets go." Marissa said taking her fathers hand, practically running towards the ramp leading onto the vessel.

"See you around!" Jay called.

The two made their way on the deck of the Breakaway. Marissa looked around watching everyone heading down inside the boat putting things away. A few people were on deck mopping and picking up.

"Well, this is the deck, nothing that interesting up here." Jimmy said looking around. "The inside is better. Plus, I need to find Alex, shes around here somewhere. Follow me."

Marissa followed Jimmy to where everyone else was going with crates of food. And he wasn't kidding, the inside was way better. Everything was make of cherry wood, and brass. All of the four bedrooms were huge, and each of the three bathrooms had their own whirlpool tub. The kitchen resembled a restaurants. Everything you would think a chef would need was in there. It was like a home on the ocean, where people could really breakaway.

"I am so jealous of whoever is going out on this tonight." Marissa said finally. "Its so nice."

"I hope so," Jimmy said walking back up on deck. "This took a lot of hard work... Oh, there she is. Here Marissa, I want you to meet someone."

He walked across the deck towards a blonde girl, who was busy checking the rigging for the sails.

"This is Alex Kelly, she inspects everything for me, and lets me know what I have to repair or work on." Said Jimmy.

"Alex." Jimmy said, waiting for the girl to turn around. She didnt. She continued looking over the sails, humming loudly to herself.

"Alex!" Jimmy yelled. Startled, the blonde whirled around.

"Shit!" Alex said dropping the pen she was holding and reaching for her iPod to turn it down. "Sorry, Mr. Cooper, I was..."

"I know I know," Jimmy cut in. "Its alright. I wanted you to meet my daughter, Marissa. She arrived today and I was showing her around."

Marissa bent down to get the pen Alex had dropped and stood back up. Instead of handing the pen to the girl, Marissa just stood there. She wasn't sure if it was Alex's stunning blue eyes, or the fact that she was at a lost for words in front of a girl, that had her standing there in wonder. She's fucking hot! Woah, did I just think that? Marissa thought to herself. There was no getting around it, Alex was hot. Women in Newport spent their husbands millions to have the toned, absolutely perfect body that she had. Her luminous blonde hair was pulled back in a taunt ponytail that showed the strong features of her flawless face. But those eyes, they were amazing... And they were now staring at Marissa like she was the biggest freak in the world.

"Are... you okay?" Alex asked looking the curious brunette up and down.

"Uh, um, yeah here's your pen!" Marissa said extending her hand forward. "I'm Marissa."

"Nice to meet you," Alex said smiling taking the pen from Marissa. "You're 18 right?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, yes, I am." Marissa said nodding.

"Great," Alex said seeming pleased. " I can finally work with someone my age. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"I am the biggest loser alive!" Marissa shouted into her pillow. She had spent the past three hours unpacking her things thinking about what had happened on her dads yacht. "And what the fuck was that," she asked reaching for her carebear. "Since when is it difficult to talk to a girl?" _When they look like her.. _Marissa wasnt going to deny that she didnt feel some sort of attraction towards the Alex. _Maybe this is apart of me changing for the better_. She only wished that she hadnt acted so obviously in front of the girl. When her dad asked what was wrong, she simply said she was tired from the long flight. Jimmy dropped her off at home, and Marissa promptly made her way upstairs, took a cold shower, and now here she was. She jumped off the bed and put her suitcases inside the closet, then made her way to the balcony to look out at the sun setting over the beach. "Welcome to Hawaii." Marissa said out loud to herself.

Meanwhile...

"So, lemme get this straight. You met your bosses daughter, who totally eye fucked the shit out of you, and now you can't stop thinking about her?" Jodie began laughing and took a swig of the beer in her hand. "Thats fuckin' hilarious!" She said, and began laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" Alex said sitting next to Jodie on the couch, flipping on the television. "She said she was tired and went home. I'm sure she wasnt just staring at me." Alex got the shivers thinking about the way Marissas eyes had trailed over her. Usually, she hated it when people gawked at her, but she made an exception for this girl.

"...But you hope she was!" Jodie added.

"So?" Alex questioned, smirking. "You had to be there. I hope she'll be able to come by tomorrow."

"Why? So she can "eye-fuck you" and run?" Jodie said looking over at Alex, making her eyes go cross.

"She didnt run," Alex said dusting imaginary dirt of the coffee table. "She was tired. Plus, she's probably straight. Jay said that she wanted to hang out with him."

"You and I, and everyone else around here, know that Jay is the biggest liar around," Jodie said taking another sip of her beer. "I say, flirt with her a bit, and see what happens." Jodie then reached over and took the remote from Alex. "The worst thing that could happen is that she stares you down again and runs."

Alex sighed and leaned back onto the couch propping her feet up on the table in front of her. "She didnt run. She was tired, for the last time."

Jodie burped loudly. "Tired my ass. That girl ran home and took a long, cold shower."


	4. Not a big morning person

"Marissa!"

"Marissa?!"

"What!"

"Are you awake?"

Marissa pulled herself out from underneath the covers, only to be blinded by the sun.

"Shit," she whispered and pulled the covers back over her face. "No!" she then shouted to her dad.

She heard him come up the stairs and knock on her bedroom door.

"Marissa, its 11:00 in the morning." Jimmy said. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Marissa replied, still underneath the covers.

"Its a beautiful day. You're missing it," he said. She heard him walk over to where the balcony was and pull the curtains back and open the doors. The sound of seagulls and waves crashing onto the shore could be heard.

"I brought you coffee," Jimmy coaxed.

_Coffee... _Marissa finally pushed the covers down, and squinting against the morning sunlight, she propped herself up and took the cup of coffee from her dad.

"Mmmm... Thanks." Marissa said sipping from the hot mug of coffee. "Its delicious."

"Good. Now finish that up and get dressed. I told Alex that you'd meet her down at the Harbor so she can show you the ropes." said Jimmy as he made his way to the door.

"W-what?" Marissa sputtered on the sip of coffee she just took. There was no way in hell she could face her again, let alone, be by herself with her.

"Part of you being here is helping me out with the boats, Riss." Jimmy sighed. "Now hurry up and finish that and get dressed."

"But didnt your boat leave last night?" Marissa questioned

"One of them did. I have three." Jimmy answered waving three fingers in the air. "The _Zephyr, Silhouette_, and _Breakaway_."

25 minutes later they were in Jimmy's SUV, headed for the yachts.

Marissa hopped out and shut her door. "Arent you coming?" She asked.

"Nah, I've got some stuff to take care of." Jimmy said leaning across the passenger seat. "All you and Alex are doing is taking inventory on the _Zephyr_. Its simple. Her Jeep is here, so she should be there already. Have fun!"

"Okay." Marissa said, turning to walk down the dock.

Jimmy honked and drove away. It was then when Marissa felt the swarm of butterflies gather in her stomach. _Stop it!_ She commanded herself._ It's just some girl who wants to be your friend... right?_

Marissa found the _Zephyr_ without a problem. It looked just like the _Breakaway_, but was slightly smaller. She walked onto the boat, looking for any sign of the blonde. She didnt see anything, but she could hear music being played within the cabin of the yacht. The music got louder and louder as she made her way into the cabin of the ship. Marissa was now able to clearly hear Stapelgunned by The Spilled Canvas blasting from what she assumed was the pantry. Walking around the corner, she saw Alex swaying her hips back and forth singing along to the song. Marissa leaned against the doorway, waiting for Alex to see her.

_It was in the lobby when i set my sights on you._

_Should have kissed you in the elevator, but I was too scared to,_

_It was in the morning when i made up my mind. _

_I want you staplegunned right to my side all of the time._

_Do I have to spell it out for you?_

_I scream it in your face,_

_Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place._

_Do I have to spell it out for you?_

_I whisper in your ear,_

_Oh just stop right there, I think we've got something here._

Marissa watched, entranced by the blondes every move, wanting to touch her, and perhaps kiss her? Something about her made Marissas body feel like it was being electrocuted. _Weird.. _Marissa shivered.

"Ahem!" Marissa cleared her throat loudly realizing Alex clearly didnt see her.

Alex jumped and turned around. Her face immediatley began to burn red when she realized who was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry!" She shouted over the music. She picked up a remote control and turned the volume down. "I should'nt have had it that loud, I didn't think you were going to show up and... How long were you standing there?" Alex asked.

Marissa smirked, pushing herself off the the doorway. "Long enough to be jealous of your sexy dance moves." Marissa began mimicking  
Alex's movements.

"Oh, I see." Alex said laughing. "Great. Well, I'd teach you, but theres lots of important things to do, like counting how many packs of toilet paper are on the shelves."

"Maybe you could show me them later?" Marissa joked, blushing at herself.

"Sure." Alex grinned. "But right now," Alex handed Marissa a clipboard with a checklist and a pen. "I'm going to count all this shit, and your going to write it down."


	5. Do I Bother you?

At first, it started out as just small talk, but right around counting how many cans of peas there were, their conversation started getting personal.

"So, where exactly did you come from?" Alex said after telling Marissa how many jars of peas there were.

"From California. Newport, in Orange County to be exact." Marissa replied. "How many packs of pasta are there?"

"Eight." Alex said. "Really? I used to live there."

Marissa pulled her eyes away from the check list and looked at Alex. "Why havent I seen you before then?" Marissa asked.

"Well," Alex said stretching. "I wasnt really one for school. I got into fights a lot. I stopped caring about my grades. Finally, my parents went ape shit when I told them I was gay. So," Alex said motioning around the room. "Here I am."

"You just left?" Marissa asked stunned.

"Well, they were more than happy to pay for me to leave. So I came here, they gave me money to buy a place, and your dad hired me." Alex was now sitting on the floor of the pantry, and Marissa found her self sitting on the floor as well. "So whats your story?"

"Hmm..," Marissa thought out loud. "Well, I got in a lot of trouble last year. I shot my ex-boyfriends brother, got expelled from private school. One of my really good friends died, and my best friend is leaving for the East coast to go to college. My dad sent me a letter, I decided to put off college, so here_ I_ am."

"I see." Alex said biting her bottom lip. "You like it here so far though?"

"Yeah," Marissa smiled. "Its anywhere but where I came from. So its perfect. I needed a change."

_Oh, I can give you change..._ Alex thought looking at Marissa's long legs.

Realizing that Alex was staring, Marissa began to blush. "So, uh, it doesn't bother you that I shot someone?"

Alex snapped back to reality, trailing her gaze up to Marissas eyes. "Well, you did it for a good reason right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Marissa thought. "I did."

"So, no it doesnt bother me." Alex replied. "Does it bother you that I'm gay?"

Marissa smiled. "Nope not at all," Marissa said making eye contact with Alex. "So you mean to tell me you moved here all by yourself?"

"Oh no, of course not." Alex said. "I brought Jodie along with me."

"Oh," Marissa said, then began mentally kicking herself for sounding disappointed.

Alex picked up on it. "She isnt my girlfriend if thats what you think. Shes my best friend. She's gay too, but we'd never, we're like sisters basically." Alex said.

"Thats good." Marissa said looking down at her feet, turning bright red again.

Alex smiled at Marissas shyness. It usually took her a while to fall for someone. But she felt like she had known this girl forever, when really had been about an hour. Plus, Marissa was sexy as hell to boot. Alex just wanted to run her fingers through Marissas golden brown hair and stare into her blue green eyes for days on end. And those never-ending legs. They'd put any supermodel to shame. Alex stood up, reaching down to Marissa.

"Wanna go do something?" Alex said. Marissa took hold of Alex's hand, the contact sending a bolt of electricity through the both of them.

"Yeah. Love'd too." Marissa said abandoning the clipboard. "But dont we have to finish?" Marissa asked.

"No, Jay can do it... By the way, did you say you wanted to hang out with him?" Alex asked, walking up to the deck.

Marissa made a face like she had just sucked on a lemon, making Alex laugh. "No! Ew, that guy is a dick. Who told you that?"

"No one," Alex smirked.


	6. The Grand Tour

"Has your dad taken you on the grand tour yet? " Alex asked jumping into her Jeep.

"The grand tour?" Marissa asked opening the door of the Jeep and sitting down. "No, he hasnt. I guess he was going to today, but he said he had some stuff to do at home."

"I see," Alex said pulling out of the parking lot of the Harbor. "Well, you've pretty much seen half of everything already." Alex laughed. "Its a pretty small, chill part of the North Shore. A lot of surfers come down here."

Marissa pushed a stand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, do your surf?"

"I dabble." Alex said looking over at Marissa. "If you want, I could teach you."

"I'd like that. A lot." Marissa replied.

"But, I have to warn you, the only real fun part about you starting out, is me being in a bikini." Alex said laughing as she turned the Jeep into town.

Marissa blushed furiously at the thought. _Her body, practicly naked, wet, touching me... _"Thats probably what I'll enjoy most." Marissa breathed.

Alex turned and looked at her smiling. "Uh, well.." Alex started, realizing she was getting ready to go off topic. "This is The Square. Has a couple surf shops, boutiques, grocery store, supply store for the boats.." Alex said pointing each one out. "And my favorite place of all, _The Pinapple_. Best hamburgers and fries around."

Marissa giggled at the name. "_The Pineapple_? Isn't that kinda..." Marissa began to say.

"Yeah it is," the blonde laughed. "But I dont care, the food makes of for it. You hungry?"

Marissa hadnt had anything at all this morning except for that cup of coffee. "Starving."

"Oh my god," Marissa exclaimed patting her full stomach as the two walked out of _The Pineapple_. "That was amazing! Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Anyway, you ready for the grand finale of our tour?" Alex said starting the car.

"What is that?" Marissa asked buckling her seatbelt.

"Why, my place of course."

They drove though the rest of the town, and Marissa made memos to herself of the stores she wanted to come back to for shopping. Alex and Marissa talked about friends, crazy relatives, favorite music bands, anything that came to mind. Marissa loved how much they both had in common, music and interests, the connection the two shared. Before she knew it, they were on a single street with single story houses placed on either side. The houses were small, and again, placed near the beach. Marissa noticed that there wasnt a house with out a surfboard out front. Coming to the end of the street Alex turned into the driveway. The house was slightly larger then the others. Two surfboards were propped up against the garage. A red VW Golf with a roof rack for those two boards was parked in the lawn. Well, Marissa guessed it was the lawn. There wasnt much of it left. Only tire marks from cars being parked on the lawn, and patches of sand.

"Here, lemme get the door." Alex said. "Sometimes Jodie locks it." Alex unlocked and opened the door motioning for Marissa to step inside. The place was realtively clean, except for a few beer bottles on the coffee table infront of a retro pink couch. A plasma T.V., which had MTV on, hung on the opposite wall facing the couch. Posters of surfers plastered the living room, which was connected to a kitchen, that had a table and two chairs in it. Sliding doors led out onto the beach, and Marissa could see lawn chairs sitting outside.

Alex walked up behind Marissa, "This is home." She whispered.

Marissa turned around face to face with Alex, and not realizing how close Alex was to her, Marissa stumbled backwards trying to back up. Alex reached out and grabbed Marissas arms to stabilize the girl.

"I like it," Marissa giggled.

"You can come here anytime you want, you know to hang out, get those surf lessons..."Alex said still holding on to Marissa.

"Really?" the taller girl asked, trying not to sound nervous. Marissa was overwhelmed by the vibes she was feeling between her and Alex. "Thanks for the tour. I appreciate it."

"You're very much welcome." Alex smiled. "But, there is a fee." Alex inched closer to Marissa.

_Oh god shes going to kiss me.. I hope she kisses me. This is what I want_. "And whats that?" Marissa whispered huskily.

"Well, it-"Alex stopped. Marissa was waiting for her to finish, but then realized Alex was looking past her. Marissa turned around to see a girl in surf trunks and a bikini top with her hair in a messy ponytail, noisely eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Alex," the girl said with a mouth full of Captain Crunch. "Am I, interrupting?"

Alex released Marissa, silently cursing her best friend. "Jodie," Alex said trying not to sound too pissed off. "This is Marissa. Marissa, this is my best friend I told you about, Jodie."

"Hey," Marissa said smiling.

"Whats up," Jodie began looking Marissa up and down."You wouldnt happen to have a friend with you, or perhaps a twin sister becau-..."

"Jodie," Alex cut in quickly, "The waves are really nice, why dont you _go_ surf." Alex then silently mouthed _'You fucking whore, you're dead!' _while Marissa had her back turned. Marissa, who was about to say something, was cut off when her cell phone began to ring. "It's my dad," She said excusing herself from the room, "I'll be right back."

Alex waited till Marissa walked off the porch and marched over to Jodie. "Whats your problem?!" she said, punching Jodie in the arm.

"Ouch! Hey, be careful, you're gonna make me spill my cereal!" Jodie said backing away into the kitchen, setting the bowl down. "So I see you listened to my advice, didnt you?"

Alex ignored her. "What are you doing? Where you standing there the whole time?"

"Since when is a person not allowed to stand around her own house and eat some Captain Crunch." Jodie protested.

Alex looked at the girl. "Jodie, you were hiding around the corner."

"I was not! I was walking out of my room and-"Jodie began.

"You, my friend, are a perve." Alex laughed.

Jodie lowered her voice, "Did you, make a move?"

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "No Jodie, we've been hanging out all this afternoon. I just got to know her. And, I like her a lot. So if got involved with her, I think it would be for more than a one night thing. Plus, I'm not really sure if she's..."

"Gay? Theres more than one way to find out." Jodie said wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

Marissa had just hung up with her father. She was about to run up the steps of Alex's porch, but stopped when she heard the two friends talking inside.


	7. Actions speak louder than words

"Hey, Alex, I gotta head back home." Marissa said walking through the front door. "Think you could drop me off?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Alex said turning away from Jodie.

"Bye, Jodie. It was nice meeting you." Marissa said backing back out the door.

"Nice meeting you too, See you around." Jodie said smiling.

"We'll talk later." Alex said to Jodie as she turned to leave.

"Sure." Jodie called after her.

The two rode in silence the whole way to Marissa's house. Alex had been thinking of a way to confront Marissa about how she felt. Marissa, on the other hand, had already figured out what she had to do. _Actions speak louder than words..._

"This is it, right?" Alex said breaking the quiet.

"Yeah, it is." Marissa replied.

Alex drove down the driveway and parked in front of the house. "See you later," Alex said. "I had fun today."

"So did I," Marissa said taking off her seatbelt. "Thanks so much for showing me around.This place is so much different than home. The people, the places, the scenery... I really think everything is changing for the better for me." Leaning over, with a trembling hand, Marissa brought Alex's face to her's. "And I do mean, everything." Marissa whispered before bringing her lips down on Alex's.

The kiss wasnt anything Marissa had thought it would be. She was so used to the feeling of prickly stubble against her face, rough hands pulling her in, smothering her. But this, this was different. It was soft, slow, and tender. Marissa loved feeling Alex's warmth, Alex softly touching her cheek, her smell. She wanted it to last forever. But, knowing that her father was waiting inside, Marissa reluctantly broke the kiss and jumped out of the Jeep. "See you later."

Alex was still trying to figure out what happened after Marissa had made it inside. She brought her fingers to her lips, looking back at the house. The kiss was completely unexpected, and left Alex wanting more. _Well, I guess thats the answer to my question_. Alex thought smiling, peeling out of the driveway.

The walk from Alex's car to the front door seemed to take forever. She had had to will her legs to move across the drive, up the stairs and through the door. Marissa shut the front door, bracing herself against it. Closing her eyes, she licked her lips, tasting Alex. _From this day on, I'm swearing off all boys._

"Hey!" Jimmy said coming out from the kitchen. "Did you have fun with Alex?"

Marissa jumped. "Oh, uh yeah." Marissa said standing up straight.

"What did you guys do?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, we took inventory, then she took me out to lunch and showed me around." Marissa said.

"Good. I'm sorry, I was going to take you. I needed to finish up some stuff. But since you've been around town already, I think this will come in handy." Jimmy walked past Marissa and opened the front door. "Come here." Marissa followed her dad to the front of the house. He then pulled a remote out of his pocket and aimed it at the garage door. Behind it was a brand new Jeep Wrangler, similar to Alex's, but it was a little newer and candy apple red.

"Oh," Marissa gasped. "Dad, you didnt have to!"

Jimmy laughed, amused by his daughters surprise. . "Nah, you need something of your own to drive around. Here you go." he said handing the keys to a speechless Marissa.

From me: Sorry this wasnt such an "exciting" post. Sort of another cliff hanger. I've been studying for this exam, so I've been kinda side tracked. Keep the imput coming though. I love reading what you guys have to say


	8. All play, and no work

"Marissa... Riss... We need to... to finish doing this." Alex said in between kisses.

"Why, when we... Can be doing this... Instead." Marissa replied, pushing Alex against the wall.

"But," Alex said before Marissa started kissing her again. "The boat leaves tonight. Theres a couple more things..." Alex trailed off as Marissa slipped a hand under the blondes shirt, gently trailing her fingers down Alex stomach, giving her goosebumps.

"Yeah, fuck it." Alex said dropping the clipboard in her hand to the ground.

This is what Marissa and Alex's work day usually consisted of ever since the two had first kissed. One would be trying to work, and the other would have a difficult time controlling their wandering hands. Today it was Marissa's turn to cause trouble. However, none of this actually went anywhere. They would make out until either Jimmy, Jodie, or work interrupted them, then go on about their day. It had been almost two months, and the make out sessions were becoming more, and more intense.

"Theres other people on the boat." Alex gasped, breaking the kiss for air. "What if your dad comes in?"

"He won't," Marissa said matter-of-factly. "He's checking the sails. It takes a while." She bent down and began nipping at Alex's neck, causing the blonde to moan.

"No fair," Alex said grabbing Marissa's slender wrists, and switching their positions. "My turn." Marissa was now pinned against the wall with her hands above her head. Alex leaned in and began placing soft kisses up the taller girls jaw line, and began nipping gently on her ear. Knees buckling, Marissa moaned loudly, trying to release herself from the other girls grip.

"Shhh," Alex whispered in her ear. "You dont want someone to come down here do you?"

"N-n-no," Marissa stuttered as Alex began placing kisses down her collar bone, causing Marissa to moan once more.

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps hurriedly coming down the hall. "Marissa? Alex? Is everything okay?" Jimmy said walking towards the room.

"Shit," Marissa muttered, smoothing her top down. Alex bent down, quickly trying to pick up the clipboard and pen she had discarded earlier.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked stepping into the doorway. "It sounded like someone got hurt. I heard moaning, or something."

Alex stood up, looking at Marissa, who was looking back at her to come up with some kind of excuse. Alex cleared her throat. "Um... Marissa bumped her funny bone, on the table right there." Alex said pointing to a desk.

"Yeah, ouch," Marissa said quickly grasping her elbow. "I guess, I should be less, clumsy."

"Oh," said Jimmy approaching the two. "Do you need ice?"

"Nope," Marissa said still holding her arm. "Feels better already."

"Good. Now, tonight, I am going out with the _Silhouette_," Jimmy said. "And there is a storm coming in. Since you haven't been here during a storm yet Marissa, I'd feel comfortable if Alex spent the night with you." Jimmy said looking from Marissa to Alex. "Would you mind Alex? I know you two are friends so I didnt think it was a big deal."

"Oh no, Mr. C," Alex said smiling. "I dont mind at all. Well have fun. Right, Riss?"

"Yeah, we will." Marissa agreed. Spending the night. Alone. Uninterrupted. Her stomach had already began doing back flips.

Jimmy looked at his watch. "Well, its three now, and I think we are going to set out at five. Marissa, why dont you run into town and get some candles in case the power goes out."

"Uh, sure." Marissa said. "What about Alex?"

"I need her to help me with a few more things. Is that okay?" Jimmy asked Alex.

"Yeah its fine. I'll just head over when I'm done." Alex replied.

"Great. See you later Riss," Jimmy hugged Marissa, kissing her on the head.

"And thanks Alex." Jimmy said turning to leave.

"No problem." Alex called after him.

After Jimmy left, Marissa turned to Alex. "So this will be fun right? Watch some scary movies?"

"Sure, sounds great." Already, Alex's head began to swim with things she wanted to do to Marissa. "Now, run along, and get those candles Rissy-Poo." Alex said tapping Marissa on the butt. "We've got a_ loooong_ night ahead."


	9. The Perfect storm

"So, two boxes of emergency candles, popcorn, and some scary movies." Marissa said to herself carrying bags back to her Jeep. _Even though I know we wont watch the movies, and the popcorn wont be the only thing I'll be eating. _She thought smiling to herself.

Pulling out onto the main road, Marissa looked at the car clock which said 4:15. She looked out across the ocean and saw dark clouds making their way over to the island. _I hate thunderstorms. _"I need to get to the house, set up the candles, and get ready." Marissa said to the empty car. Her cell phone, sitting in the passenger seat answered her. Reaching over to pick it up. Summer. How long had it been since they had shared their tearful goodbye? Summer had to be at Brown by now. Getting ready for classes, meeting new people, shopping...

"Hey, Sum!" Greeted Marissa. "Whats going on?"

"Coop, I fucked up." Summer sighed.

"What, wait, what did you do?"

"I hate it there. No one will talk to me, they look like I'm a three legged hooker working the corner next to a church," pausing to take a deep breath, Summer began again. "Anyway, I need to take a break, to think."

"Oh Summer, I'm sorry babe. Woah, wait, what do you mean, _'There'_. And whats all that background noise? Where are you?" Marissa asked turning on to her street.

"Well, thats the thing. -_Next flight to Hawaii, now boarding.-_ "Fuck," Summer shouted, "OUTTA MY WAY! Sorry Coop, didnt mean to yell into the phone. I asked your mom where you were living in Hawaii, so I'm heading down their tonight. I dunno when I'll get there cause theres some storm or something... MOVE FAT ASS!"

Marissa didnt know whether to be shocked or excited. "Oh... Okay, yeah. Theres plenty of room, you'll love it here. Plus, I'd like to see a familiar face."

"Great, okay." Summer said sounding sidetracked. "I gotta get off my phone now, this bitch wont let me on while I'm talking. See you when I get there!"

"Uh, Bye?" All Marissa got was the dial tone. _Awesome..._

The wind had picked up a great deal. Slamming the door behind her, Marissa threw her bags onto one of the couches in the den. The wind was whistling in though the open windows, causing the blinds to smack against them. _First things first, shut all the windows_. Marissa began walking through the house, shutting every window that was open. Looking out across the beach, Marissa saw the white caps on the waves before they crashed onto shore, the black clouds barreling in behind them. And even though it was only 5:30 in the afternoon, there was very little sunlight. So, after shutting all the windows upstairs, Marissa then began making her way downstairs, turning on every other light. Thunder could be heard off in the distance. _Where is Alex?_

"Marissa?"

"In the den."

"Oh, hey." Alex said walking around the corner. Marissa stood up and walked over to Alex engulfing her in a hug.

"Where were you? I hate being alone during thunderstorms." Marissa said into Alex's neck.

"Aw, poor baby, sorry, I was helping your dad remember," purred Alex, rubbing the other girls lower back. "But now that I'm here, I bet I can make you forget about that storm."

"I'm sure you can," Marissa said. "But, then what are we going to do with these?" She walked over to the bags she'd thrown down earlier and picked out two dvd cases.

"Pick," She said, holding both movies side to side. "Grudge 2, or Date Movie?"

_**45 minutes into The Grudge 2...**_

"Why did you have to pick this one?" Marissa moaned for the 10th time in a row. It was now pouring outside, the thunder shook the windows, and lightning seemed to flash every five minutes. It didnt make The Grudge 2 any more enjoyable for Marissa.

"Well, we could be doing something else, but you were the one that wanted to watch movies." Alex said staring at the screen. "Plus, I love scary movies."

"I dont," Marissa said, burying her face in Alex's shoulder. _Who knew an asian girl in a nightgown could be so scary?_ Marissa peeked to make sure the part had ended. "I wouldnt mind watching this if it wasnt storming outside. Can we _please_ do something else?" The brunette moved her hand from Alex's knee, to her inner thigh, squeezing lightly.

Alex turned her attention away from the screen, and looked at Marissa. Shifting her position on the couch, she leaned over and began biting Marissa's neck. Marissa moaned happily in response. "Do you know what I want?" Alex said, nipping at Marissa's ear.

"Mmmm... Tell me." Marissa said closing her eyes.

"I want... To finish watching the movie." And with that, Alex turned back around, and resumed watching the screen.

"Bitch." Marissa watched Alex get comfortable once again. "Don't tease me like that."

Alex laughed. "Dont be mad at me cause youre horny."

"I can't help it if you-" Marissa began. Suddenly, the lightning flashed, and the television, lights, everything, went out. "Shit!" Marissa screamed grabbing onto Alex.

"Nice." Alex sighed. "Well, I guess you better light the candles."

"No way!" Marissa protested. "I kinda dont like the dark. Especially, when theres a thunderstorm." Even though Marissa really couldnt see Alex's face, she knew that Alex had just rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Alex said standing up. "Where are the candles and lighter?"

Marissa thought for a second. "There all in that bag on the chair over there."

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

"Okay," Alex said, walking around the corner. "Everything is set up."

"Thanks." Marissa stood up off the couch. "What now?"

"Well, I'm really beat. I helped your dad a lot today. I say, lets go to bed." Alex yawned and stretched her hands over her head, shirt riding up a bit, exposing her tan stomach. Marissa bit her lip to surpress the urge to rush at Alex and take her shirt completely off.

"Uh, okay." Marissa said. "Did you bring your stuff?"

"Oh, no, I left my bag in the car. Can I just borrow something of yours?" Alex asked.

The taller girl shrugged "Yeah sure. Go ahead."

Alex began walking up the stairs, and turned around. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Marissa nodded, "I just need a drink."

Marissa opened the fridge and took out a water. _What am I doing? I'm pretending to get a drink, while the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life, is getting naked in _my_ room._

Leaving the water behind, Marissa quietly climbed the stairs. Over the sound of the rain pounding the glass, Marissa could make out the distinct sound of music playing. _Must have found my laptop. _Creeping over to her half open door, Marissa's jaw dropped when she saw what a certain someone was doing.

Note from Me: hehehe, I'm such a tease. I'll update soon.


	10. The peep show

The dim light of a candle was all that lit the room, but thats all the light Marissa needed in order to see Alex grinding by herself to a pulsing beat. Lesbians on Ecstasy's, Tell Me Does She Love the Bass, was playing on her laptop. The song reminded Marissa of a party she went to last year.

Now the song would remind her of something totally different.

_Does she stimulate you? Does she stimulate you?_

_Attract and captivate you..._

Alex's fingers worked under her own top, pulling it over head exposing her toned stomach and a black bra. Never once did she stop dancing, her movements almost seemed to hypnotize Marissa.

_How do you show that you love me?_

Marissa wasnt sure what was more overwhelming, wanting to sit and watch Alex strip, or the need to shed her own clothes and join the blonde.

_Does she stimulate you?_

Alex trailed her hands over her body, down to the front of her jeans and began unbuttoning them. Marissa couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alex," Marissa whispered opening the door. Apparently, Alex had no clue she was being watched, and screamed when she saw Marissa standing in the doorway. Being startled by the scream, Marissa turned to leave the room. But, instead of walking out of the door, she ran right into the wall.

"Ow, fuck! That really hurt!" Marissa laid on her bedroom floor holding her head.

"Oh my God!" Alex said trying not to laugh. She pulled her shirt back on and ran over to turn down the music. "Are you okay?" Alex asked, kneeling next to Marissa.

"Yeah," Marissa winced. "Just a little embarrased."

"Here," Alex helped Marissa up and over to the bed. "Aw, you got a bump. Maybe you shouldnt spy on people while they're changing."

Marissa stopped rubbing her head. "Alex," Marissa asked.

Alex sat up off the bed. "What, do you want ice?"

"No," Marissa smiled shaking her head. "I'm fine, but uh, why'd you put your shirt back on?" Marissa said tugging at the hem of Alex's shirt.

"Would it make you feel better if I took it off." Alex said. She slowly began to take her shirt off once more, keeping her eyes on Marissa's.

Marissa let her eyes fall over Alex. "That makes it feel a little better," Marissa replied.

"What now?" Questioned Alex.

Marissa could feel the butterflies in her stomach again. " Take off your pants." she mumbled, feeling an aching sensation from between her thighs. Alex did what she was told, revealing black boy shorts. Kicking the pants off, she crawled ontop of Marissa. Thunder rumbled, followed by a flash of lightning, which made Alex's crystal blue eyes light up. "What else do you want?" Alex whispered, inches from Marissa's face.

"I..." Marissa placed a hand on the side of Alex's face. She then slowly ran her fingers through Alex's hair, causing her loose ponytail to come undone. Alex's golden hair cascaded across her shoulders. From her hair, Marissa trailed her hand down Alex's back, finally letting her hand rest on the girls perfect ass. "I want you to kiss me."

Note from me: sorry i took so long guys. Been dealing with a break up (Ugh!). Neway, there is more good stuff on the way. keep the feedback comin'.


	11. The interruption

Marissa felt Alex's lips crash down on hers. It was forceful, but slow, as if Alex was teasing Marissa. Alex gentley bit Marissa's lip as she pulled away. "Why are you still dressed?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Marissa sat up and immediately began taking her shirt off. Taking the shirt and tossing it side, Alex looked at the the girl beneath her. Marissa didnt move. She just layed there in her pink lacoste bra, and green shorts, her eyes glazed over with lust. Alex knelt down, and began to kiss Marissa's neck, making her way down to Marissa's breast. "Alex..." Marissa breathed, feeling the hair stand up on the back of her neck as Alex's warm lips made contact. Smiling, Alex began kissing lower, and lower, nibbling around Marissas belly button. Marissa let out a frustrated moan, bucking her hips up at Alex."Lets take these off." Alex began working Marissa's shorts off, throwing them behind her. "I need you... so bad." Marissa took hold of Alex's hand and put it between her legs. "Feel?" Marissa questioned. Feeling the heat between Marissa's legs drove Alex crazy. She slid her hand under the elastic of Marissa's underwear, and gentely ran her finger over Marissa's aching clit. Marissa moaned as if she was in agony. She'd never felt like this with Ryan, or with any guy for that matter. She felt hungry for contact. Everytime Alex touched her she felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her. "Please." Marissa's begged. Her whisper was barely audible over the crashing of the thunder.

"Thanks, asshole!" Summer yelled shaking her fist as the taxi backed out of Marissa's driveway. The driver had laughed at her when she asked him to carry all six of her Louis Vuiton suitcases up onto the porch, and made Summer take them out herself. She walked over to one of the bags, and attempted to pick one up. "Fuck." Summer muttered, readjusting her Ray Ban aviators against the bright morning sunlight. She looked around her. A few palm tree branches littered the ground from last nights storm. Summer had gotten so sick from the plane circling the runway because it was too bad to land. She turned back to her bags and sighed. _Oh well, I'll get Mr. Cooper to help me._ Abandoning her luggage, she walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. No answer. "Hello? Marissa? Mr. C?" No answer. Summer walked over to one of the windows and peered in. No sign of anybody inside. She walked back over to the front door and turned the knob. The door pushed open. _Marissa has to be here_, Summer thought to herself getting worried. _I called and said I was coming._ Summer stepped throught the door and looked around. Candles have been left to burn and there were DVD cases in the den. _Someone was here last night... Maybe they're out back. _Summer walked over and pushed open the doors that led out to the beach. "Hey?" Summer called. She was answered by the waves softly crashing onto the shore, and seagulls calling out over head. "What. The. Fuck." Summer turned back around and slammed the doors shut.

Marissa gasped and sat up in bed. _What the fuck was that_? _Is it still storming_? Marissa got up and drew the curtains. "Ouch." Sqwinting against the morning sunlight, she opened the doors and stepped out. Marissa could feel the warm sun against her body, and a light breeze blew her bedhead hair from her face. She suddenly realized she only had underwear on, but then relaxed. _This isn't Newport_. She sighed and leaned onto the railing with images of last night floating through her head. "Marissa..." Alex moaned from the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Alex said turning onto her side. Her blonde hair was a mess, part of it falling over her blue eyes, and the rest falling over her suntanned shoulders. Alex smiled at Marissa, her sleepy eyes straining against the sunlight. _She looks absolutely delicious..._

Marissa ran over and jumped on the bed. "Whats up?" she said pinning the blonde between her legs.

"Nothing," Alex giggled. "I just woke up without you next to me."

"Well no worries, I'm here now." Marissa got off of Alex and crawled under the covers. Marissa pulled her girlfriend closer, devouring Alex's sweet scent.

"Mmmm," Marissa moaned into Alex's neck. "You... smell... awesome..." She said kissing Alex's neck, causing her to sqwirm.

"Please don't..." Alex protested, but let Marissa's hands roam over her body anyway.

_"HELLO!"_

"What was that?" Marissa said pulling away.

"I dunno," Alex said sitting up. "It sounds like it came from downstairs though."

_"MARISSA COOPER! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"Oh. Shit." Marissa said getting off of Alex. "It's Summer."

"Who?" Alex questioned

"My best friend from back home," Marissa said slowling pulling the covers off herself. "She wanted to come down here for a while, and figure some things out."

_"RISS, ANSWER ME!"_ Summer shouted. Loud footsteps could be heard coming up the steps.

"She sounds pissed." Alex said turning over on her stomach.

"Fuck!" Marissa said looking for a shirt, something, anything to put on. "What are you doing?"

"Um, going back to bed? Why?" Alex mumbled into the pillow.

"I didnt tell her about you yet!" Marissa hissed. She pulled on the shorts she had on from last night. She could hear Summer making her way down the hall to her room.

"Oh," Alex simply said. "Okay, I'll met her. Give me a sec."

In a panic, and not wanting her best friend walk into her bedroom with a naked girl in her bed, Marissa ran over to her bedroom door, opened it, and jumped out into the hallway, only to be face to face with an extremely pissed Summer.

"Marissa! I've been calling and calling you and you didn't answer me!" Summer yelled. "I was starting to think your mom gave me the wrong address."

"Oh, no. I was, uh, sleeping." Marissa said motioning to what she had on.

"I see," Summer said sounding sorry. "Damn girl, I missed you!" The smaller girl enveloped Marissa in a super tight hug.

"Ugh, I missed you too Sum." Marissa said caught off guard by Summers strength, but hugging her back anyway.

Summer pulled away. "Girl, I have so much shit to tell you. You would not believe whats going on at home, and I'm so done with guys all together, Seth and I are tot-... Is someone in your room?"

Marissa could hear Alex humming to herself and moving about the room. "Oh, uh, no." Marissa said stepping in front of the door.

"Then whats that noise?" Summer asked stepping towards Marissa.

"It's, a movie. I was watching a movie." Marissa said trying not to sound like she was lying.

"But, you definately just said you were sleeping." Summer said narrowing her eyes at Marissa. "Now which was it, sleeping, or watching a movie?"

"Um, well..." Marissa couldnt think with her mind screaming _'SHIT SHIT SHIT!' _Marissa sighed. "Yeah, someones in there."

Summers eyes widened. "Oh my god! There is totally some hot Hawaiian surfer guy in there! Lemme see!" Summer said reaching for the door knob.

"No!" Marissa said. "Thats not exactly..." But Summer cut her off.

"Let me see!" Summer said forcefully shoving Marissa to the side. "Just a peek."

"No, Summer, wait!" Marissa pleaded. Summer pushed the door open. _Too late_.

"Wha? Riss?" squeeked Summer, turning an interesting shade of red. Marissa stepped into the doorway to see what Summer was seeing. Alex was in her panties, attempting to put her bra back on, looking just as surprised as Summer.

"Woah." Alex said, trying her best to cover her bare chest. "I'm Alex."

"She pushed me out of the way! I was trying to stop her... Sorry?" Marissa said looking from Summer to Alex.

"Oh my god." Summer breathed. "You, and her, were doing _it_ while I was _here_? Thats why you didn't hear me?"

"No," Marissa answered. "We were sleeping."

"Yeah we were," Alex agreed. "But, we did _'it' _last night."

Summer let out a shriek and ran downstairs. "Alex!" Marissa said looking at the blonde in disbelief.

"What?" Alex said shrugging her bra on. "She barged in here, saw me like this, saw you like that. She seems like a smart girl."

This had to be the most embarassing moment in Marissa's life. But all she could do was laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Summer! Wait up!" Marissa called after her friend, still giggling. Marissa came down the stairs and searched the house. "Sum, come on. It's still me! Good ole' Coop! Where are you?"

"I'm out here." Summer appeared in the frame of the back door. Marissa smiled at her friend and walked over.

"Is this a joke Marissa?" Summer said poking Marissa in the chest. "Because if it is, it isnt funny, at all."

"No joke Sum," Marissa said batting the shorter girls hand away from her.

"AAAAAAH!" Summer screamed in Marissa's face.

Marissa jumped back. "Jesus! Whats your deal?!" she demanded.

"I dunno," Summer sighed. She turned around and sat in one of the rocking chairs facing the beach. "Thought I could 'scare' the gay outta ya'."

Marissa laughed and sat next to Summer in the other rocking chair. "Look," Marissa began. "I came here to forget everything back home. The drama, the heartache... I could do without it. I needed a change. And look..." Marissa said looking around. "This is the change I needed. Alex is apart of that change. I've never been happier." She looked over at Summer who was rocking slowly back and forth in the chair.

"I know why you came here. And I dont blame you. If it means that you dig chicks now, cool. You're my best friend, nothing can change that. I want you to be happy." Summer said. "But why didnt you tell me on the phone, about, her?" She nodded back at the house.

"Well, for one, you didn't exactly seem like you had the time to have a heart to heart..."

"Sorry." Summer cut in.

"...And I wanted to tell you face to face. I'd feel weird talking about it over the phone."

Summer stood up "Okay. But, you understand why I ran away?"

"Yeah," Marissa laughed. "You totally bugged out!" Standing up Marissa hugged her best friend. Her Summer, the only person that could understand her. "I love ya, Sum."

"In an Ellen Degeneres kinda way? Cause that'd be _so_ gross."

Alex finished getting dressed and went into Marissa's bathroom to wash the sleep away from her eyes. She turned on the water and watched it run down the drain. _Maybe I was a little too forward. _Alex thought to herself. It kinda pissed her off that that Summer girl had just busted in, despite Marissa telling her not to. But, the girl was Marissa's guest, and best friend. Alex let the warm water pool into her hands and splashed some on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, washing away her mascara from yesterday. _It's kind of weird that Summer didnt know though, Marissa said they were best friends._ Alex grabbed a towel and dabbed her face dry. It smelled like Marissa. _I really hope this isn't a stunt, because I'm really falling for this girl. _

Alex made her way downstairs. The Summer girl was sitting at the kitchen counter, while Marissa was digging in the fridge. "...So my dad left last night before the storm to take these people out in one of the yachts. So I have the house to myself." Marissa backed out of the fridge with a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of Skyy vodka. "Oh, hey Alex," Marissa said shutting the fridge door with her foot.

"Hey," Alex said sitting down at the counter next to Summer. "Oh yum, vodka and oj, the perfect balanced breakfast."

"Ha-Ha," Marissa said rolling her eyes. "But it isn't for me, its for Sum." Marissa placed a glass down on the counter along with the bottles in front of Summer.

"Thanks," Summer smiled and began mixing. "Marissa was just telling me how you two met."

" Oh, cool. Hey, Riss can you hand me a glass?" Alex said watching Summer pour just a little too much vodka into the orange juice. "I think I'll just have some orange juice."

"Sure." Marissa hurriedly placed the glass down. "I gotta pee, I'll be right back!" She walked past Alex, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Be nice." She whispered in Alex's ear. Feeling Marissas warm breath on her neck made Alex want to follow Marissa to the bathroom, but she willed herself to stay put.

Summer took a sip of the drink and sputtered. "Ugh, oh man!" she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "A little too much vodka."

Alex laughed as she poured orange juice into her glass. "Here," Alex passed the juice to Summer. "Put more of this in."

"Thanks." Summer said looking at Alex. "Look, I'm sorry about busting in on you, I was just excited and-"

Alex raised her hand to stop Summer. "It's alright. I'm sorry for being a bitch about the whole, doing it thing."

Summer blushed and looked down. "Thats okay. I probably wouldn't have freaked if Marissa had told me." She took another sip of her drink. "Mmm, thats better."

"Good," Alex nodded. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why didnt Marissa tell you about me before?"

"Well, she said that she wanted to tell me face to face, and she felt weird explaining it over the phone." Summer said stirring her finger in her juice and vodka.

"Oh." Alex felt a wave of relief wash over her. Marissa _was_ serious about this.

"Oh my god, I feel better." Marissa exclamied putting her arms around Alex's neck. Alex turned her head. "You know what I could do to make you feel even better?"

"No, what?" asked Marissa.

"This." Alex gave Marissa a kiss on the lips, which Marissa excitedly began to deepen.

"Oh God." Alex heard Summer croak as she took a huge gulp of her vodka and oj.

"Whoops," Marissa said pulling away from Alex. "Sorry, Sum."

"No, no," Summer waved at the two of them. "Its totally cool. I need to get used to it. I'll be seein' it a lot."

Just then Alex's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out and looked at the screen. A picture of Jodie holding an empty bottle of Captain Morgan popped up.

"Hey Jodie," Alex said getting up from the counter.

"Alex, where are you?" Jodie mumbled into the phone. "There's no coffee made and we're out of Captain Crunch."

"I'm at Marissa's remember?" Alex sighed. "Her friend just got here, so we're kinda hanging out."

"Who's Jodie?" Summer hissed at Marissa.

"Friend?!" Jodie said, instantly perking up. "Is she hot?"

"Uh," Alex turned around and looked at Summer. "Yeah."

"Girl, bring her over here A.S.A.P!" Jodie said. The line went dead.

Alex flipped her phone shut. "Hey, you guys want to head over to my place?"

"So, did you happen to pay attention to how much vodka Summer put in her orange juice?" Marissa asked.

"Um," Alex turned and looked in the back seat. Summer had been signing the theme song for 'Baywatch' since they got in the car. "Too much."

"It's Alex's fault!" Summer yelled snapping out of her daze. "She knows I'm a light weight!"

"My bad Summer!" Alex said sarcasticly.

"Psh, I know." Said Summer, then began singing again.

"Well, at least she's not completely trashed." Marissa sighed.

Alex shot her a look.

"I mean, this is her tipsy. She can get worse, a lot worse."

"All I have to say is, thank god we're here." Alex said pulling up to her house.

"Where are we?" Summer asked.

"This is Alex's house," Marissa said helping Summer out of the Jeep. "You'll get to meet Jodie."

"Okay," Summer put a hand up to her head. "I need a bottle of water Riss, and a couch. Does Alex have a couch?"

Marissa laughed. "Yeah she does, come on."

Summer and Marissa walked up onto the the porch and into the house. Alex was in the kitchen getting coffee started. "Do you think you want some coffee Summer?" Alex asked.

"Nope," Summer said plopping herself on the couch. "But, a bottle of Pellegrino would be nice."

"I dont have that. How about just a bottle of water?" Alex said.

Summer sighed. "Whatever."

"Where's Jodie?" Marissa asked turning on the TV for Summer.

"Good question," Alex said tossing the bottle of water at Summer. "She's probably-"

Just then a soaking wet Jodie made her way through the open back door. "You would not believe the waves Alex!"

"-Surfing." Alex finished.

"Hey, Riss, could you throw me that towel behind you?" Jodie motioned to the chair Marissa was standing next to. Marissa tossed the towel to Jodie.

"I'm making you coffee now," Alex said walking out of the kitchen. "What was the other thing you wanted?"

"The Captain Crunch, duh!" Jodie said toweling off. "Could you get some please!"

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "I just got here."

"Aw, come on. The store is like, not even five minutes away!" Jodie said drying her hair.

"Fine," Alex growled. "Marissa would you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, by the way, Jodie this is Summer," Summer looked away from the TV "Hi". "And Summer, this is Jodie."

"Hey." Jodie said examining Summer. The girl was about Jodie's height and tan. She had beautiful big brown eyes, and full pouting lips. Soft dark brown waves fell around either side of her heartshaped face. _Note to self: thank Alex later. _

"Okay lets go," Alex said. "We'll be right back."

"Kay, coming." Marissa pulled Jodie aside. "Could you make sure she sits on the couch and finishes that water? She kind of went over board with the vodka and oj this morning."

"Gotcha. Dont worry, I got it under control." Jodie walked over and sat next to Summer.

"Thanks!" Marissa called walking out the door.

"So, whats new?" Jodie asked Summer. Summer really hadnt been paying attention to anything but the tv since she got to Alex's. Looking back at forth between people made her head spin a little. She turned her body so she was no longer facing the TV anymore, but staring straight at Jodie. "I'm here," Summer simply said, taking a gulp of her water. "Why are you all wet?"

"Oh, I was surfing."

"So early?" Summer sneered.

"Yeah, you dont look like you feel too good." Jodie said.

"No I'm fine, I just had too much vodka." Summer said picking the lable off the bottle of water.

"So early?" Jodie said, matching Summer's tone of disgust.

Summer looked up at Jodie, expecting her to have a smug look on her face. Instead she was smiling at Summer. "Do you want some asprin?" Jodie said getting up.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great." Summer watched Jodie walk into the kitchen. Jodie would have definately given Summer a run for her money back home. She had a lean body, from surfing all the time, Summer had guessed. Jodie's wet wavy black hair fell a little past her shoulders. "Here you go." Jodie said handing the asprin to Summer. She was still observing Jodie as she took the pills.

"What?"

"Hmm?" Summer said.

"You were staring. Don't you know thats rude?" Jodie smirked.

"I wasnt staring!" Summer felt her cheeks burn.

"It's okay, I dont blame you." Jodie stretched, showing off her body.

"Oh, puh-lease." Summer felt heat creeping into her cheeks. "You're not that great."

"Ouch!" Jodie laughed. "So, who'd you leave waiting for you back at home?"

"None of your business." Summer said turning back to the television.

Jodie moved closer to Summer. "Which translates into: 'I'm not seeing anyone.'"

"So?" Summer turned giving Jodie her best 'Leave me the fuck alone' stare.

"So, maybe you and I could hang out." Jodie smirked, brushing her hand over Summers hand. The contact sent a jolt through Summer, causing her to move her hand.

"If you're lucky." Summer said turning back to the television.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update! Trying to get ready for college, partying every weekend, dating, and working all at the same time, is NOT the best idea in the world. Please give me some feedback, ideas, etc.


End file.
